


Sushi In Japan

by Ourlittlevampire



Category: Palaye Royale (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Farting, Feeding Kink, M/M, Stuffing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-03
Updated: 2020-03-03
Packaged: 2021-02-26 14:13:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23003770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ourlittlevampire/pseuds/Ourlittlevampire
Summary: Remington and Sebastian order too much room service while in Japan.
Relationships: Remington Leith/Sebastian Danzig
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	Sushi In Japan

**Author's Note:**

> Well, I never expected to post this self-indulgent feeder fic, but here we are! 
> 
> This is also my first non-ABDL fic, so I'm kind of nervous , but I hope you like it. 
> 
> The farting and burping is a bit of a minor thing and only comes in later. 
> 
> I do have a couple other chapters all written up. I may post them in the future, but only time will tell.

"Ugh, I'm so hungry I could eat a horse!" Remington exclaimed, flopping down on the hotel bed. Sebastian sighed and put his luggage down. It had been a very tiring day.  
"Me too, but I don't feel like going back out." He said. Remington leaned over and grabbed a laminated menu off the bedside table.  
"They have room service." He said.  
"Let's see," He quickly looked over the menu items and their prices. It wasn't that expensive and they had some tasty sounding food. "Yeah, we can order something."  
"I want sushi! And ramen! And egg rolls!" He declared.  
"Okay, okay, give me a moment to decide." He laughed. He decided he was also feeling like sushi that day. Luckily , they had a large sushi platter with every type of sushi they served at the hotel. He hoped that it would be enough to fill both of them up. If not, he could steal a couple of Remington's egg rolls. He picked up the phone off of its cradle and dialed the desk. 

"What the fuck is going on?" Sebastian asked as he starred dumbfoundedly at the TV.  
"I think it's a game show?" Remington said. He seemed just as confused as him. The language barrier made the show indecipherable. He was still trying to figure out what on Earth was going on when he felt his phone buzz in his pocket. He pulled it out of his pocket and quickly read the text.  
"Emerson says he's probably going to be out for another hour or so." He said. Emerson had decided to go out and explore the city despite the busy day they had had.  
"Okay, tell him-" He was interrupted when there was a knock at the door.  
"Room service!" A man yelled.  
"That was quick." Sebastian commented. He stood up from the bed and opened the door. The man beyond had his arms laden with food.  
"Did you order the large platter of sushi, four egg rolls, ramen, and saké?" He asked.  
"Yes." He responded. The man started handing over food. Sebastian wasn't trained to carry that much food at once and struggled to hold it all. "Thank you!" He called as he kicked the door closed.  
"You're welcome!" He heard the man respond before the door clicked closed.  
He gingerly walked the food over to the bed. Remington was now sitting up with his legs crossed in front of him. He began setting the dishes down on the bed in front of his brother.  
"That's a lot of sushi." Remington said, looking down at the platter of sushi, which had around 50 pieces on it.  
"Yeah, I thought it would be a lot smaller. Here's your ramen." He said. He handed over a steaming hot bowl of traditional ramen. It was also pretty big.  
"Oh, yummy." Remington said. The bowl was almost overflowing with noodles, vegetables , and a boiled egg. Sebastian sat down the egg rolls, leaving one last plate holding a pot and a couple cups in his hand. "What's that?" He asked.  
"It's saké. I guess it was complimentary since we ordered so much." He sat it down on the bedside table.  
"Oh, I've never had saké." Remington leaned over and picked up the pot. "Oh, it's hot." He commented. He poured some of the liquid into one of the small cups provided. He brought it up to his mouth and took a sip from it. "Mmm." He hummed. Sebastian ignored the feelings that stirred inside him at the approving sound. Remington took another sip , thankfully without any further praise of the drink. He put the cup to the side. He reached out with his bare hand and picked up a piece of sushi.  
"Nasty, don't do that." Sebastian chastised. He pulled two packs of chopsticks out of his pocket. He handed one to his brother.  
"I can't use chopsticks." He reminded.  
"Oh, yeah, forgot to tell them to give us utensils." He looked down at the food. His mind , dirty as it was, leapt at the opportunity to feed his brother. "Why don't I just feed you?" He suggested.  
"Sure!" Remington responded, completely innocent to the sexual gratification his brother would gain from the action.  
"Okay, what do you want first?" The singer looked down at the tray in front of him. There were many types of sushi to pick from.  
"Uh, this one." He pointed at a simple salmon and rice roll. Sebastian took a pair of wooden chopsticks out of the paper wrapping and carefully picked it up.  
"Here comes the airplane!" He joked as he fed his brother. His brother frowned.  
"Don't make it weird." He said with a mouth full of food.  
"Don't talk with your mouth full." Sebastian retorted.  
"You sound like mom." Remington said, his mouth still full. The guitarist popped a piece of sushi into his own mouth, choosing to ignore the comment. 

The brothers slowly made their way through eating all the sushi. They had eaten almost all of the sushi. Only a couple pieces were left. They also had an egg roll each. Between bites of food Sebastian leaned over and took a drink of the saké.  
"Can I have some sauce on the next one?" Remington asked.  
"Sure." Sebastian gave the piece a nice dip in the bowl of soy sauce before bringing it up to his mouth. A little bit of the sauce dripped out on to his lower lip. Remington quickly swiped his tongue across his lip to clean it. "Cutie." He commented. The black haired man blushed and looked down. Sebastian ate one of the egg rolls. Just one was left.  
"Mine!" Remington called. He grabbed the last egg roll off the plate. He bit into it with a sly grin on his face.  
"What did I tell you about eating with your hands?"  
"To do it." He responded matter-of-factly. The older brother rolled his eyes as he watched Remington pick the last few pieces of sushi off the plate and stuff them into his mouth.  
"Now, your ramen." Sebastian leaned over and got the bowl off the bedside table.  
"I'm full." He said.  
"No, you got it, you're going to finish it." He knew that when his brother said he was full he usually wasn't. His brother didn't reject the idea, which was a confirmation that he wasn't totally full. Sebastian sat the sushi plate off the bed and scooted closer to him. He didn't want to get the bed all messy.  
"Wait, let me take off my shirt. I'm hot." He waited as Remington pulled his shirt off and threw it. It landed somewhere near his suitcase. He laid against the pillows and crossing his legs. He folded his hands on his stomach.  
"I'm ready." He said.  
"Are you just going to eat it laying down?" Sebastian asked.  
"Yup." He responded.  
He scooted closer to him again, leaning against the pillows as well. He dipped his chopsticks into the bowl and picked up a good bit of noodles. He let it drip a little before he brought it to his brother's mouth. Some of the noodles trailed off into the bowl, requiring him to do some slurping. His slurping was loud and obnoxious. A bit of the flavoured broth dribbled down his chin. He seemed unaware of it.  
"Don't slurp." If Sebastian was being honest, he would admit this was turning him on. Noisy and messy eating was a major thing for him. It was even better when he was the one feeding. He had yet to admit it to Remington, though.  
"What, does it annoy you?" He asked.  
"Yeah, yeah it does, so don't do it." He got more of the noodles on the chopsticks and carefully fed them to his brother. He had tried not to have any noodles leading off into the bowl, but it still happened anyway. Remington purposely slurped as loud as possible just to be annoying. The sound woke his cock up. Despite that, he was still acting like he thought it was disgusting and annoying.  
"Fucking stop it." He said. He picked out a piece of the boiled egg. There was no way his brother could turn this to make it sexual for him.  
He thought wrong.  
Remington chewed loudly. If their mom was there, she would be getting on his ass for. It went straight to his cock. He decided to just give in to his desires. Maybe his brother wouldn't be accepting of the kink, but at least Sebastian would get something to jerk off over later. He pilled his chopsticks high with noodles and didn't even let the broth drip off before holding it out for his brother. Remington definitely noticed it as the juice dripped on his chest. He quickly closed his mouth around the food as to not let it dirty him more. He struggled to chew through the large amount of noodles.  
"That was way too much." Remington said through his mouthful of food.  
'That's the point.' Sebastian thought to himself.  
"Oh, sorry." He apologized. His brother finally swallowed the last of his food.  
"Something wrong?" Remington asked as he waved off the food Sebastian was offering him.  
"No, why?"  
"You're just giving me this look. Like, you're staring."  
"Sorry, didn't know I was." He looked away as he gave him a bite of mostly vegetables. Despite his best attempts his eyes snuck back to his face. Fuck, he looked sexy chewing, even normally. All Sebastian wanted to do was run off to the bathroom and get off to the thought. Or maybe have one hand on his cock and the other feeding Remington...  
"You're staring again." He said.  
"Fuck, just , can you eat this messy and loud?" He held out another heaped pile of noodles. Remington pushed it away.  
"What? You just told me not to do that."  
"It's a kink."  
"Oh? I'm really surprised you haven't told me before."  
"I didn't know if you'd be accepting."  
"Accepting?" Remington laughed. "I have a thousand fucked up kinks and you think I wouldn't accept you being into messy eating?" Sebastian shrugged. He really wasn't sure what he was thinking. He'd been able to get on board with Remington's unconventional fetishes, he would do the same for him. "Now, give me that food." He demanded. Fuck, now that had gone straight to his cock. He pilled the chopsticks back up. Remington maintained eye contact with him as he noisily chewed and slurped. More of the flavoured liquid made a path down his chin and disappeared into the shadows of his neck.  
"That good?" He asked as soon as he had swallowed the food.  
"Yeah, that's amazing. If you could moan and talk about how good it is, that would be perfect."  
"Okay, I'm fine with that." Remington said as Sebastian got another bite ready for him. He took the bite of mostly vegetables and a little bit of egg into his mouth.  
"Mmm! That's really tasty!" He moaned with his mouth full.  
"Yeah? You like it?" Sebastian encouraged.  
"Yes, I want some more." Sebastian gladly obliged. One stray noodle fell and slapped his chest. He slurped it up with a little grin.  
"It's really good, but I'm feeling kind of full." Remington complained. The older brother looked down into the bowl. There wasn't all too much left; a few stray noodles, a handful of vegetables, and some of the flavoured broth.  
"There's not too much left, I think you can finish it." He tilted the bowl to show how much was left.  
"Yeah, I think I can do it. Can you get me a little more saké, though?" He sat up, grimacing as some broth leaked down his front.  
"Yeah." Sebastian turned and poured the last bit of the saké into the cup. He handed it to his brother. He greedily drank it in one gulp.  
"Seriously, this stuff's good." He commented.  
"You don't have to suck up right now." He said.  
"I'm not. Just really like the saké." He eased himself back down against the pillows. "Okay, I'm ready to be fed." He announced. Another heap went into his mouth.  
"Ugh, so good!" He moaned. Sebastian barely gave him time to breathe before he shoved the rest of the boiled egg in his mouth. "That's some good egg." He moaned. The older brother just had to laugh.  
"Okay, that's too much."  
"But moaning about egg is my kink." He joked.  
"That's the one kink I won't accept." Remington frowned dramatically, though he wasn't actually upset. "Eat more." Sebastian demanded, shoving food in his face. He easily accepted it into his mouth. He rolled his eyes into the back of his head like he was having an amazing orgasm and moaned.  
"Fuck , that was pretty hot." Sebastian said.  
"I'm good at giving a show." He said cockily.  
"It's just the broth left now." He lifted the bowl up and put it to his lips. The slurping sounds were amplified by the bowl. He let out a little 'ah' when he finished. Sebastian dripped the very small bit left in the bowl on his chest.  
"What are you doing?" Remington asked. His older brother didn't respond, just dipped his head down and began licking it off his chest. "Oh." He said softly. His tongue slowly cleaned off his left peck until he reached his nipple. He slowly circled the bud with his tongue, causing his brother to moan softly. His hand slowly rubbed his stomach. A small swell was now present there. He really had stuffed him. Sebastian was feeling extremely aroused. That was only heightened when he heard his brother fart. He looked up. The raven haired man was blushing really hard.  
"Excuse me." Remington said. It was obvious he was pretty embarrassed.  
"Don't be embarrassed, it's sexy."  
"Really?" He sounded genuinely surprised.  
"Yeah, and burping. It means you've had a good meal."  
"That's pretty wild. I don't know if I'll do that."  
"If you're too embarrassed you don't have to do it. It's just if you want to."  
"Okay. We'll see what happens." Sebastian nodded before starting to kiss his neck, hand returning to rubbing his stomach. Remington's neck was very sensitive and kissing it never failed to get him moaning. He seemed a little tense. He helped him by slipping a hand into his pants. He was semi-hard already. He knew it was from the kissing, but he entertained the idea of it being from the feeling of being stuffed. Remington returned the favour by palming him through his pants. Sebastian had been hard for a while and he couldn't help but gently buck against his hand. 

Things progressed quickly from there. Soon they were both naked, Remington's hole was lubed up, and Sebastian was lining his cock up.  
"You're so fucking beautiful." Sebastian whispered into his ear as he eased his cock into him. He stroked his brothers cock to help with the stretch he was probably feeling. It had , unfortunately, been a long time since he had been able to feel his brother's ass. They had just been so busy setting up their tour in Japan. "So fucking tight." He groaned as he bottomed out. He paused for a minute or two to let his brother adjust. He peppered him with kisses in the meantime.  
"I'm ready." Remington spoke.  
Sebastian ached to pound him, but he started out gentle. He kept it slow and easy for a while, not wanting to give his brother an upset stomach.  
"Faster." Remington eventually whined. Well, if he said so. Sebastian picked up the pace, still keeping it gentle.  
Suddenly, he burped. He went to say something, probably an apology, but was interrupted by another loud burp. His face was pretty red with blush, but not as red when he had accidentally farted.  
" 'Scuse me." He said with a faint smile. Another small burp bubbled out of him.  
"You don't have to apologize." Sebastian said. He was obviously holding back.  
"Okay." He responded.  
Sebastian started fucking him a little harder, hoping to make him burp again.  
He , unfortunately, didn't burp again. He did cum , though, and hard. Sebastian wasn't far behind him, stilling inside him and letting out a loud moan. After a few seconds, he gingerly pulled out of Remington. His cum quickly came dripping out of his tight hole, making his cock twitch in an attempt to come back. He flopped down next to him and pulled him into a cuddle.  
"That was amazing." Remington said, his voice still slightly breathy.  
"Just the fucking or…"  
"A little bit of both, but mostly the sex. "  
"Guess I'll have to make next time even better." He said flirtatiously.  
"Hmm, I think I want pizza next time. And brownies. And Dr. Pepper. And-"  
"Wait, let me get my notebook!" He joked. They were both laughing when the door opened. They looked up, surprised. It was luckily just Emerson and not some poor cleaning lady.  
"Jesus, Emerson, close the door!" Sebastian shouted as he threw the covers over him and Remington. He closed the door behind him before looking at the plates on the floor.  
"Would've been nice of you to tell me you were throwing a party." He said, gesturing at the mess of plates beside the bed.  
"Oh, we didn't have anyone over. We just ordered too much food." Sebastian said.  
"I can't believe you two ate that much food." Emerson tossed his  
"Well, it was mostly me." He patted his stomach for emphasis.  
"You're always a hungry boy." He said.  
"Yes he is." Sebastian agreed.


End file.
